Marca de Agua
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: Revolver espero todo menos una cosa de su inexpresivo novio. Es un chico celoso. -.-.-.- Oneshot Datastormshipping ó RevolverxYusaku F./Playmaker. AU, Lime, romance y comedia en uno solo XD


esta idea me llego de la nada, asi como las flores en el campo. un fick medio fumado pero divertido, la verdad, me hizo reir mientras lo escribia.

como saben amores mios, los personajes aqui usados no son de mi propiedad, sino seria muy feliz pero la vida no quiere que seamos felices, pues ya saben. esta ambientado en el fick anterior despues de cierto tiempo.

claramente un AU y algo de OCC.

por su puesto, disfruten

-.-.-.

Yusaku estaba bebiendo un refresco mediante una pajita con un gesto neutral que ocultaba el sutil desconcierto ante las palabras de Kusanagi mientras el mencionado estaba cocinando un par de hotdogs.

Aun estando en el centro de la cuidad cerca de un parque en un sábado por la tarde, no había tantas personas como esperaban, pero eso no quito ánimos al dueño del local

-quizá deberías tener mayor cuidado con ese chico raro que es amigo de Revolver-

Yusaku y Soichi aun haber roto su relación amorosa, se querían demasiado para marcar distancia, además, para el peliazul, el mayor de ojos color tormenta es su persona, no podía alejarse aun si lo quisiera realmente. Para Kusanagi no fue sorpresa que el chico de cabello azul estuviese enamorado del Hideki Kogami, una parte de el sospechaba que Yusaku tenía sentimientos por el. Cuando eran niños, el pequeño Fujiki buscaba más a Revolver que a el mismo y después de que este se marcho tanto en la infancia como su ausencia por dos años, el se mantuvo taciturno y gris.

Por eso debía ponerlo sobre aviso. No le gustaría ver de nuevo ese rostro muerto en él.

-explícate Kusanagi-san-  
-bien. Empezando por ese chico no solo es el mejor amigo de Revolver, crecieron juntos prácticamente, rara vez los veo lejos uno del otro. Revolver confía plenamente en él y viceversa, viven juntos y lo hicieron en Rusia. No dudo de tus sentimientos por el o los suyos por ti pero el afecto se debe cultivar de forma frecuente si quieres que este continúe creciendo. -explico Kusanagi suavemente. No quería aterrar a Yusaku sobre la idea que podían quitárselo, pero había visto su comportamiento hacia el hijo del profesor Kogami cuando salían juntos como pareja.

Realmente distaba de una.

Sabia que el peliazul no es muy expresivo, pero en ocasiones si quiera se molestaba en responder un mensaje o las salidas esporádicas que le invitaba que rechazaba con regularidad.

El pelimorado al notar el brillo inseguro en aquellos bellos ojos, le volvió a hablar

-no digo que te vuelvas más cariñoso de la noche a la mañana, solo date la oportunidad de estar con el más tiempo ahora que puedes, después de todo, en la universidad es poco probable que tengas tiempo y mas porque están en academias tan distantes una a la otra-

Yusaku dejo de lado su bebida en la mesa, analizando las palabras del mayor. Tenia razón, Specter no solo tiene ventaja en tiempo y espacio para estar con Hideki, también lo conocía muchísimo mejor. Su corazón tembló de miedo ante la idea que le arrebataran el amor del peliblanco de ojos dorados pero le costaba abrirse con el.

Si esta mas que claro que podía hacerlo, lo hizo cuando se le declaro el mismo día que Hideki había vuelto y formalizaron una relación de pareja. Un poco fría sobra decir. Pues después de esa mañana, no volvieron a estar así de cercanos.

La duda paso a una fuerte determinación. Primero, lo haría porque amaba a Revolver y quería devolverle todos esos años que espero por el. Segundo, cuidaría lo que es suyo. Tercero, sobre su cadáver permitirá que ese chico extraño le arrebatara el amor de Revolver.

Sale de sus pensamientos cuando un mensaje llega a su celular. Ligeramente esperanzado lo abre llevándose la sorpresa que se volvió un cálido oleaje en su pecho al ver que se trataba de Kogami, invitándolo a ver una película en su casa.

¿y quien era el para negarse ante las pautas del destino?.

-.-.-.-.-

Decir que estaba feliz era poco.

Revolver paseaba por la sala de estar con algunas botanas y vasos de cristal para ver la susodicha película con una sonrisa tan cálida y luminosa que era imposible de creer.

Estaba en la oficina principal de la mansión, analizando las nuevas investigaciones de su padre, haciéndole correcciones y mejoras en un color de letra distinto para que el hombre lo notara. hasta que se le ocurrió enviarle un mensaje a Yusaku. al principio lo hizo nada mas para charlar con el (mínimo intentar platicar con el) pues a esas horas del día, estaría con Kusanagi-san. Algo normal.

Desde... siempre

Emitió un suspiro fastidiado. Estaba claro para el que estaba celoso del pelimorado y su relación con su novio. Tan solida y comprometida. Cualquiera estaría nervioso ante esa potencial amenaza pero el intentaba pasar de largo pues confiaba en Yusaku y no podía pedirle que se alejara del hombre que cuido de el con mucho esmero.

Pero no esperaba que le respondiera que venia en camino.

Rápidamente se dispuso a preparar la sala para su visita tan especial. Sabia que películas gustaban de Yusaku pero si tendría humor para verlas es otra cosa. Además esta algo desactualizado respecto en tendencias en cine, cosa rara de un hacker de sombrero gris que había llegado a navegar por la web Marianas.

Escucho el timbre de su casa y fue directamente a atender antes de que una de las criadas abriera la puerta sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

Yusaku se sentía ligeramente nervioso pero decidido a empezar a cambiar la fría temática de su relación. Aun adorando usar el uniforme escolar como si fuera una segunda piel, fue a su casa a cambiarse de prendas. Estaban algo viejas y pasadas de moda pero por la falta de uso parecían casi nuevas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, sintió su corazón galopar aun mas fuerte contra su tórax y dejándole casi sordo pues se trata del mismo peliblanco de ojos dorados sonriéndole afectuosamente.

-bienvenido Yusaku, pasa-invito Revolver también sintiéndose nervioso. Su novio lucia maravilloso con esos colores neutrales en sus prendas y el tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tímidamente tomo la mano del peliazul y lo guio para llevarlo a la sala principal. Yusaku apretó su mano contra la de Revolver con una sonrisa cálida. Se sentía algo contrariado, una parte de él agradecía que fuera en la sala principal de la mansión, disminuía su ansiedad. era la única habitación con paredes de color, puesto el resto de la mansión son blancas. Haciéndole pasar algunas veces navegar por sus recuerdos dolorosos.

Pero por otra parte, esperaba que fuera en la habitación del ojidorado, con la plena intención de estar mas íntimos. Con menor riesgos a ser pillado si esta amaban demasiado efusivos.

Esa idea le hizo sonreír un poco.

-¿Qué opinas? – el joven Hacker salió de sus pensamientos cuando Revolver le preguntó algo. Ok, estaba aturdido.

-me parece bien-logró disimular mirando a otro lado avergonzado por su falta de atención.

-¿te parece bien que te vista de Maid?-Revolver levantó una ceja elegantemente y emitiendo una sonrisa coqueta. El menor no reprimió una mirada severa hacia el peliblanco pero su mal humor se dispersa en el momento que este toma su rostro y lo acuna entre sus manos.

-perdona-otra pequeña broma provenir del extraño sentido del humor de Revolver.

-te veo distraído ¿ocurre algo?-le acaricio con los pulgares despacio con tal de relajarlo, también le dio unos ligeros besos en sus mejillas y labios, besos ligeros como aleteos de mariposa. El peliazul sonrió sintiendo su interior cálido y tranquilo.  
-nada importante-  
-oh, ¿entonces que te gustaría ver? Hace tiempo que no veo una película-pregunto cortésmente soltando su rostro para disgusto de Yusaku. El hacker de sombrero blanco se quedó pensando en alguna opción, también está fuera de línea sobre ese tópico.

-veamos las tendencias. Yo también estoy desinformado al respecto-admitió el peliazul sin rastro de pena, pues era algo que no estaba interesado.

…

La pareja estaba sentada en el sofá guinda mas grande frente a la pantalla de gran tamaño mirándola susodicha película. Era una de romance y drama mezclado con sobrenatural. Según los comentarios, era una película maravillosa y entretenida, además de estar basada en un libro.

Pero para los dos, era una película tremendamente sosa y predecible.

Yusaku miraba sin ver al film cinemático pues prestaba atención Revolver, quien estaba sentado al otro extremo del sofá con gesto neutral y enarcando la ceja ante alguna escena especifica. Trago saliva disimuladamente y despacio se fue acercado al peliblanco con betas purpuras. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, su corazón latió fuertemente al punto de ser visible el latido en las carótidas y su respiración aumento. Se tenso discretamente cuando su novio se apoyo ligeramente contra su hombro.

-¿incomodo?-pregunto Kogami al ver el nerviosismo de su pareja.  
-solo me tomaste con la guardia baja-murmuro sonrojado. Para su sorpresa, el ojidorado tomo su mano y empezó a acariciar con su pulgar su dorso suavemente y demostrando cariño.

-sabes, este es un claro ejemplo de que sea Best Seller no significa que sea bueno-hizo platica Kogami con tal de tranquilizar a Fujiki.  
-tienes razón. Aunque hay cosas rescatables en esta historia-continuo la inofensiva platica el ojiesmeralda con mayor calma, termino apoyándose en el cuerpo del contrario, inhalando indirectamente su colonia tan característica.

-¿a si?-pregunto inquisitivo el atractivo peliblanco sin dejar de acariciar la mano del menor.  
-primero, aunque la historia es mala, los personajes son rescatables. Segundo, maneja una época poco usual sin caer en estereotipos. Tercero, aunque son pocas. hay conversaciones profundas y realmente interesantes.-termino de enumerar Yusaku sin hacer el ademan de los dedos, pues eso significaría romper el cálido contacto que compartía con Revolver.

-es buen argumento-apremio el ojidorado retirando algunos cabellos azules y rosas que no le permitían ver con mejor detenimiento esos hermosos ojos.  
-no me halagues-Yusaku sentía quedarse sordo por el latido frenético de su corazón a causa de la cercanía de su novio ¿En que momento se había acercado tanto?  
-no lo hago-le dio un delicado beso, apenas un roce de labios y le continuo unos más. Yusaku gruño en protesta ¿Qué clase de beso era ese? Sentía la ansiedad de besarlo verdaderamente. Podía sentir su tibio aliento tocarle, aumentar su sensibilidad. Los labios ligeramente carnosos y algo resecos le acariciaron contra los suyos, tentándole a profundizar el contacto.

¿Revolver gustaba de torturarlo dulcemente? ¿acaso es un pequeño castigo por llevarle la contraria?

-Hideki-murmuro con voz necesitada contra esos labios ajenos. Sin darse mas de rogar, tomo su cabeza impidiéndole toda posibilidad de escape. Prosiguió a besarle verdaderamente, unir sus bocas degustando el sabor del otro consigo su calidez. Conforme la necesidad de sentirse mas cercanos y el oxigeno disminuía, se besaban con mayor ansiedad. Suaves suspiros brotaban de los dos antes de volver a la faena mallugando sus labios de forma placentera.

Sin permitir ni un centímetro de distancia, el peliblanco dueño de la mansión empujo al menor a acostarse en el sofá. En ese instante, Yusaku aprovecho para abrazarlo por la espalda, arañando de vez en cuando la prenda cuando el beso se volvía especialmente apasionado. Revolver no perdió oportunidad para colarse entre las piernas de su pareja con la única intensión de no permitir ni un milímetro de separación.

-Hi-hideki-jadeo despacio cuando rompieron aquella batalla de lenguas que robaba sus alientos.  
-Yusaku-la voz grave y cargada de anhelo por su persona lo hizo estremecer y mas porque el peliblanco paso a tocar y acariciar su cuello con pequeños besos y lamidas. El ambiente se torno muy intimo y pasional, Yusaku no paraba de decir el nombre de su novio así también arañar su espalda.

6 años se perdió de esos momentos por estar encerrado en sus pensamientos, por su intolerancia al contacto humano, pasando por algo sus sentimientos por él.

Ahora no desaprovecharía ni un solo instante.

-te amo Hideki-murmuro con la mayor coherencia posible. Cuando dejo de sentir los labios de su novio se preocupo un poco. ¿demasiado pronto? ¿tal vez lo estropeo revelando con demasiada anticipación sus verdaderos sentimientos por Revolver? Pero no podía callarse más. Duro mas de dos años esperando por el, temiendo que no volviera y si lo hacia, estuviera con alguien mas

Revolver por su parte. Su corazón se detuvo cuando escucho esa tímida confesión. Yusaku lo amaba, su novio de hermosos ojos verdes y personalidad fría lo amaba. Se separo un poco para encararlo. El peliazul lucia avergonzado y sonrojado, sus ojos brillantes, tan llenos de luz como era posible. Sonrió completamente embebido por esa imagen.

-también te amo Yusaku-el menor respingo ante esas 4 palabras. Se vieron a los ojos revelando tantas cosas como era posible. Yusaku al mirar el rostro del peliblanco, quedo conmovido. Le sonreía con amor y dulzura, sus ojos brillaban en un delicado deseo por su persona pero también lucia avergonzado por lo antes dicho. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, empezaron a rozar sus narices gentilmente, poco a poco guiándose a sus labios para retornar la faena de besos.

Tan concentrados estaban besándose y demostrándose afecto que no escucharon el teléfono hasta el tercer timbrazo. Revolver gruño y maldijo en voz ronca por la insistencia del teléfono en arruinar su intimidad con Yusaku. Sin apartarse mucho, tomo el aparato de a mesita y contesto sin antes relajarse, pues podría ser su padre.

-diga-sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Yusaku y mucho menos distanciarse escuchaba con atención la llamada de esa persona tan insistente. Mientras tanto el pelizul pensaba que era el padre de su novio. Después de todo, Hideki menciono que estaba trabajando en un documento para su progenitor, así que no le afectaba tanto.

-¿estas seguro Specter?-ok, cambio de opinión.

Kogami hijo se separo de su novio para sentarse en el sofá y prestar mayor atención a las palabras del platinado. Yusaku gruño en molestia por el distanciamiento y fulmino con la mirada el teléfono.

Oh, no. No permitiría que Specter le robara la atención de su novio. Ya lo había monopolizado buena parte de su vida, es su turno de estar con el.

-si. Entiendo...-el peliblanco se quedo callado de golpe cuando un peso extra se deposita en sus piernas. Era Yusaku que le miraba con gesto poco amistoso, se había sentado con ambas piernas abiertas en su regazo y pego su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sin miramientos empezó a besar su rostro y sus delicadas manos pasearse en su pecho.

Se sentía tan bien.

-"Revolver-sama ¿se encuentra bien?"-la voz de Specter lo volvió en si. Estaba tan relajado disfrutando de las atenciones del usuario Playmaker que casi olvida que estaba conversando con su amigo.  
-si... solo...-apenas hablaba, Yusaku pasaba a su cuello a besarlo y darle ligeras mordidas, así como moverse de forma inocentemente sugerente.

-Specter... podemos hablar mas tarde... estoy un poco ocupado ahora...-logro articular su cerebro con coherencia, pues ahora el susodicho novio estaba paseando sus manos por debajo de la camisa, tocando su piel caliente.

Yusaku por su parte cuando vio a su pareja colgar el teléfono y volver a prestarle atención. Sonrió para si mismo, le había ganado a ese chico. Pero no podía pasar por alto que su novio lo ignoro cuando mas íntimos estaban después de confesarse.

.-.-.-.

El las mañanas dominicales eran las mejores.

Y más si al despertar tenias en tus brazos al ser que más amabas en tu vida.

Esos pensamientos melosos tenía Revolver mientras acariciaba perezoso un mechón de cabello azul sin dejar de emitir una sonrisa diminuta. Yusaku estaba dormido en sus brazos con su rostro completamente relajado y su respiración tranquila.

Después de la faena de besos y volver a poner una pelicula con mejor temática que la anterior; que por cierto ahora si prestaron atencion; tarde se dieron cuenta que ya era muy noche. Por seguridad, Revolver invito a su novio a quedarse a dormir pero lo que no esperaba que era que el peliazul no quisiera quedarse en la habitación de invitados, sino en la suya, alegando que son pareja y es perfectamente normal que compartieran la cama. Aunque esto último no pudo disimular un sonrojo de lo sugerente que suena eso.

Durmieron sin hacer nada extra, mas que unos pequeños besos. El peliblanco siendo sincero consigo mismo no esperaba mas. Claro Yusaku afirmo que el deseaba tener sexo con su clasica neutralidad como una persona hablaria del clima pero no oculto del todo su nerviosismo. Revolver fue franco que si deseba hacerlo pero no tenia que apresurarse con eso, ya tendrian el momento y el lugar, pero sobre todo la seguridad tanto en si mismos como entre ellos.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, el ojidorado se alejo del durmiente peliazul con una sonrisa al verlo tan pacifico. Moria de sed y olvido llevar consigo una jarra de agua la noche anterior, sin mas remedio, fue a la silenciosa cocina tras ponerse unas pantuflas y salir del cuarto lo mas callado que pudo.

Caminando elegantemente por los pasillos de su hogar, llego a su destino descubriendo que no estaba tan vacio como creyo. Pues era relativamente temprano. Fausto estaba preparandose una taza de café con su cabello despeinado y pijama color azul marino de algodón. Lucia adormiado y bostezaba de vez en cuando. Dicha imagen le fue divertida para Revolver, pues su hermano solia ser algo estrico con el cuando era niño.

-buenos dias Fausto-el aludido le miro con una sonrisa calmada sin dejar de revolver el contenido de la taza de porcelana blanca.  
-ah, Hideki. Buenos... dias-sin que se percatara del extraño silencio provenir de su hermano mayor, el peliblanco fue a la nevera a buscar la jarra de agua y servirse un poco en un vaso. Durante estas acciones no dejo de sentirse observado por el hombre de cabellos oscuros, al principio no le tomo importancia pero ya se estaba volviendo incómodo.

\- ¿sucede algo Aniki?-se animó a encararlo. Pues era extraño que el mayor de ojos oscuros le reprendiera por nada.  
-em... ¿Playmaker está aquí? -  
-sí, lo está. Estuvimos anoche viendo películas hasta muy tarde-¿Qué tenia que ver esa pregunta con su incesante observación hacia su persona?

-se que eres un chico prudente y es perfectamente normal que en ocasiones nos dejamos llevar por... la emocion del momento pero hay que tener cierto "cuidado"- oficialmente Revolver no entendia nada de lo que estaba hablando. Fausto lucia algo incomodo y le señalo con su propio cuello a lo que se refería. Sin comprender mucho, vio su reflejo en el cristal del microondas quedandose atonito por lo que veia.

Su cuello por el lado derecho estaba casi tapizado de pequeñas marcas irregulares de color rojizo, incluso unas se asomaban provenir del hombro. Las manchas rojas de distintas tonalidades relucían descaradamente contra su piel clara, con la plena intención de ser vistas fácilmente y difícil de esconder, pues era verano, no podía ocultar esas huellas de pasión con un sueter o bufanda.

Hizo memoria rápidamente en que momento surgieron hasta que recuerda el momento que Yusaku se había sentado en su regazo, entusiasmándose demasiado contra su cuello y hombros cuando hacia la llamada con Specter, además de la pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia que mostro cuando corto la comunicación.

No pudo evitar reírse un poco, entre lo cómico de la vergüenza ajena y a resignación. Yusaku le habia dejado esos "chupetones" por celos. Se habia puesto celoso de Ian, su mejor amigo. cuando se entretuvo llamándole por teléfono.

De todo lo que podia esperar de su indiferente novio, no se imagino que los celos tuvieran la suficiente influencia de hacerlo dejar marcas en su piel.

-Fausto, ¿sabes como quitarme esto?-

-.-.-.

la red Marianas, es la web muchismo mas profunda que la deeb web, osea que es la deeb web de la deeb web.

no me pude resistir ha hacer una pequeña compentencia entre Yusaku y Specter por la atencion de Revolver, una parte de mi queria confrontarlos directamente pero seria demasiado obvio y creo que no seria el estilo ni de Yusaku ni de Specter, a no ser que pase algo fuerte entre ellos. algo mas normal seria una guerra silenciosa.

gracias por leer y les mando muchos abrazos y besos.

dejen Reviews con amor, eso motiva mi espiritu.

see u 3


End file.
